


Stars

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, I felt really bad for Myrcella writing this, Myrcella has also been aged up in this, Myrcella proves herself a lioness, POV Myrcella Baratheon, tbh im not sure how Stannis got a hold of Myrcella or won, thats not important lol, there is also a slight reference to Anne boleyn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: She knows that Stannis has ordered her death – Myrcella has known it with certainty that he decided upon her and her siblings’ deaths a long time ago, when he realized the truth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in an AU where Stannis wins. Upon his victory, he orders the death of Myrcella- sister of the Young Usurper.

She knows that pleas for mercy had been made. Let her enter the Faith, one lord suggested. It seems perfect- joining the Faith means Myrcella would forfeit all claims to nobility – but any such claims she and her brothers ever possessed had only been an illusion. Myrcella’s claim or lack thereof is not the issue. Stannis’ refusal to allow Myrcella to take holy vows hinges on the ugly fact that her very existence is an affront to the Seven she would be serving. A child born of incest. An abomination. It is this reasoning which means her becoming a Silent Sister is also impossible.

She knows that Stannis will demand her death – it is indubitable that he decided upon it a long time ago, when he realized the truth.  
It is his Onion Knight which informs Myrcella of her fate. His voice is crushingly gentle. He tells her he is very sorry. Perhaps he excepted the young woman before him to dissolve into tears, to beg, or curse him. Instead, Myrcella gives him her brightest smile, and thanks him. Everyone Myrcella has known – at least those that mattered to her, were dead, like her darling Tommen and uncle Tyrion. Her mother was gone too, who by giving life to her marked her for death. But she loved her mother too, and a part of Myrcella understood her mother’s choice even though it also made her want to recoil. Because Myrcella’s memories of Robert Baratheon involved a shadow of a man that lived half in his cups, and whom Myrcella had seen him mark mother’s face. Their deaths were all different, but they were all tied together by one fact. They were the consequence of a choice her mother and father – her true father- made years ago. And Myrcella has no wish to live left behind, in a world made of someone else's choices. 

She has no desire to spend the rest of her life as a Septa or a Silent Sister, getting to the point where the life she had was a faint memory and she tried not to grieve the life she might have had. Her parents’ choices had affected her and Tommen in the most wretchedly cruel way. Even Joffrey, monster as he was, had been an innocent in this as well. But Myrcella knew of the Targaryen children. Joffrey had delighted in telling her it once. If Robert Baratheon had not been able to recognise innocence in a little girl dressed in her nightgown and her brother, why would his brother see the same in Myrcella, Tommen, and Joffrey?

She is assured that Stannis has an expert headsman. Myrcella had smiled at that, and said it was good then as she had ‘a little neck.’ She is asked if there is anything she wants. There is a great many things Myrcella wants, but she knows it will do her no good to say so. Instead, she asks if she will be allowed on the night before- to have a guard take her outside. Myrcella had always loved the stars, and wanted to look at them one last time.  
Looking at the dark sky, Myrcella does realize she is weeping until she feels the salt taste of tears on her lips. 

As she is escorted to the block the next morning, Myrcella thinks how she had been born a princess, but in truth she had never been one at ll. Robert Baratheon’s black-haired bastards had more right to the throne than she and her brothers ever did, for they at least shared his blood. Today she would die a bastard, condemned to death for her parents’ lust. Remembered in history as an abomination, the seed of treason, the product of a woman’s wickedness and her brother-knight already once tainted by a betrayal of another king, in a different lifetime. But as Myrcella lowered her head, she could still see in her minds’ eye the beauty of the stars she saw last night. It was this beauty which meant that Myrcella did not die afraid.


End file.
